


Dear Jim

by Silberias



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberias/pseuds/Silberias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty makes deals for rewards other than money--he can get any kind of money he wants, money is boring. Everything, in fact, is becoming boring and he begins sinking into the worst kind of depression. In the midst of this, however, comes a small woman more comfortable with the dead than the living. She brings with her a request, a case if you will, which Jim Moriarty has never heard the like of--and one he knows he will never hear again. The perfect solution for his final problem...because Molly Hooper would do anything to have Sherlock Holmes.</p>
<p>Including contracting the services of the world's only consulting criminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Jim

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching S1 with a friend and it occurred to me: what spurs Moriarty into finally making contact with Sherlock in the BBC series? Actual, intellectual contact? And when Sherlock doesn't measure up, why does Jim continue? Once he figures out that Sherlock is 'ordinary' why does the detective still hold any interest for him?
> 
> And because I'm a rabid Sherlolly shipper who also fully understands that Sherlock of any 'verse would never fall for Molly because of reasons spelled "canon" I jumped quickly to just how that might happen. Sherlock not falling for Molly but ending up with her just the same. Because I do stuff like that.

Molly would do anything to have Sherlock Holmes. Anything, anything, _anything_.

Including shyly following up on the whispers of a name that no one spoke, and finding a man alternately called Moran, Brook, Pascal, Cavannaugh, and most often _Moriarty_. She tried not to be terrified at the coffee shop where she was told to meet him, sitting alone near the window as the note had said. In the end she was rewarded as a well-dressed man with short, straight dark hair tapped her on the shoulder and shook her hand with a smile. Molly knew that he was the devil, wearing kid-gloves for the day out with her, but that calmed rather than alarmed her.

They chatted briefly about nothings, and then he had shifted into a bit more of a business mode. He asked her to call him Jim, and called her Miss Hooper until she couldn't stand it and corrected him into calling her Molly. Jim was sweet and nice and heard her out, not saying a word until she had finished. It felt so silly when she actually talked it out, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to be ashamed.

She asked him to find a way to give her the most brilliant man she'd ever met, and without the man himself ever finding out. Deliver her Sherlock Holmes, create a situation where he was forced to rely on and care for her, and in such a way that he never had the slightest idea what had happened to him. Pull the wool over the all-seeing eyes of the world's only consulting detective, in a case so unsolvable as to look like there was no case at all. She would do anything she could to just have Jim do that.

Molly would hand over all of her money, falsify documents from her work, steal, lie, or give him her family. Whatever he wanted. She wouldn't hesitate, she said softly over the tea and biscuits, so long as she had Sherlock Holmes in a way where Sherlock was none the wiser.

The grin which split his face when she finished speaking was more than excited. Boyish and pious, as though she'd given him some sort of religious experience or reawakening with her words. It was almost as though she'd given him a reason to live.

"Molly, Molly, Molly—how could I refuse such a request? I don't need a single thing, other you letting me do this, as payment. This is the most imaginative, creative request I've ever had you sweet, sweet girl. Now," his face turned serious in an instant, "it will take a while. More than a year, at the _very_ least. And it will be scary, Molly, it will be very scary sometimes, but trust my methods, alright?"

She nodded, and he leaned down to kiss her cheek softly after he stood to go.

"I'll be in touch, Molly Hooper."

It was months and months later, nearly a year, and Sherlock Holmes was in her lab. Her faith in Jim's promise hadn't wavered in all this time and she found that she'd been rewarded for being so steadfast. He'd gone over his own expectations on how long it would take to deliver Sherlock--though he had been right in saying it was scary in the months between. 

But in the end, Sherlock was here, and he needed her.

"You'll have to hide me, while I fix this mess he's made. Molly, I have it all worked out except for where to hide—somewhere he wouldn't think would matter to me. I need you--he must have been watching me longer than I'd thought, because he thinks that you don't matter to me. He doesn't need to threaten you if you don't matter. But you _do_."

The next day the nice man from months and months ago was dead, brought into her morgue for his post-mortem (though cause of death was fairly obvious) by Mycroft Holmes' people. His pious happy smile was glued to his face with rigor mortis, and Molly returned it softly. He'd taken on her 'case' pro-bono, and it hadn't even sunk in yet that she would soon have Sherlock Holmes all to herself.

Sherlock, who had been hidden away during the day in her office, caught her softly trying to close Jim's eyes, and laid a hand on her shoulder in a mistaken assumption of sentiment. He thought she missed Jim because of their previous 'office romance,' but he was so very wrong. He always missed something, by his own admission.

She was grateful to the smiling, dead Irishman, nothing more.


End file.
